comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercury
Cessily Kincaid is a mutant teenage girl, notable for her red hair and silver skin. She is a student at Xavier's Institute. As Mercury she is a former member of Generation X, a now defunct group. Background * Cessily is born the daughter of Mark and Jill Kincaid, in Portland, Oregon. The girl is a kind, positive person who grows into a very beautiful, popular and upbeat teenager. She becomes a cheerleader at the school, given her natural social talents, uneding energy and striking looks, has an active social life, goes to parties and has a boyfriend. She is not a terrible student, but she rather have fun, talk to her friends, go out and drink. She has the perfectly ordinary life. * At the end of sixteen, one morning, Mark Kincaid is rushed to the bathroom by his daughter's cries. Once he slams the door wide open forcefully he is met with a giant puddle of liquid metal moaning and calling him 'Daddy'. He freaks out, shuts the door, takes Jill out to their parents. When they finally muster the courage the couple goes back to meet a weeping Cessily, her body not of flesh and blood, but of metal now. She wants their support but they can't give it to her, she is a mutant, freak. Here and there their daughter is somewhat dead for them. Mark and Jill turn their home into a jail for Cessily. She can't go out, her friends learn she is sick on a very expensive and far away clinic somewhere, her parents keep giving her those glances as if she did something wrong. * Mark and Jill learn about the Xavier Institute and are eager to ship Cessily away at the age of seventeen. This would be the last she will see of them for a long, long time. They don't return her calls and won't let her go back home in the summer. * The Labyrinth strikes and while it attacks most heroes with ruthless efficiency an A.I. like it would do, it finds Cessily almost undeserving of it's attention. It simply throws her into an intense fight for survival against the sterile environment it can create, as well as pitting her against hordes of creatures. * As the X-Men put themselves together Cessily starts healing up as well, helping others when she can, even though it seems peace is not to be. Soon after she returns from the Labyrinth two events end up marking Mercury, the Pete Ross' election and Kenzie's trials. After feeling the pressure of almost having a Friend of Humanity being elected and witnessing a friend' trial Cessily is at the end of her wits, with the aggressive protests done right out of the Institute's gates, always reminding Mercury what waits for her outside. Personality Easy Going: Cessily was a very popular girl prior the activation of her X-Gene, her cheerful and friendly behavior perceived as kinder than most cheerleaders her age. This didn't change so much after her skin turned silver, and she is still very approachable and polite, even when angry or in a hurry. Loyal: One of the few things Cessily does feel strongly about is that she's loyal to those close to her, and it's one of the reasons why she feels her parents' abandonment so badly. Because the oregonian cheerleader had to forsake her former friends and had her parents do the same to her, Cessily is impossibly loyal to the few friends she still has, to the point where it may override her better judgement. Decent: Cessily tries to do the right thing. Mercury knows when she is doing the wrong thing, either due peer pressure or trying to help her friends, but it's not always willing to cause dissent. She still tries to be a good conscience. Low Self-Steem: Ever since Cessily discovered she was a mutant her world has crumbled to ashes. All she knew and loved was left in Portland, and she was left with an obvious mutation that changed her forever. Sometimes she will succumb to peer-pressure because she doesn't want to disappoint her friends, and she can make poor decisions based on the chances of people liking her more for it or not. Reluctant: Even if Mercury likes helping people (although she is not keen on the screams that follow when people actually see her) she would easily accept a cure to her mutant condition, much like Rogue and many others once were. Logs First Player's Logs *Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-05-06 - Leave it to Hazmat - When Jennifer is attacked, the X-Men come to the rescue! Only Hazmat can make it end in an ick. (DG: 2011-05-07 - Terrorist Attack Against Mutant Teen) Second Player's Logs *2013-04-02 - Growing Up - Scott Summers calls Cessily Kincaid to his office to ask if there is any reason why the girl is not celebrating her birthdays. *2013-07-30 - Mojo in the Morning Pt 1: Mojo Mayhem - Mojo kidnaps a group of superheroic teens to fight in a deadly nightmarish western from the worst kinds of dreams! *2013-08-11 - Cutscene: Hope all is well! - Someone goes missing, and no one the wiser. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available